NECROFILIA O COMO AMAR A UN MUERTO
by Ami 142
Summary: A veces, sólo nos hace falta que ocurra algo en la noche de Halloween, para que nos demos cuenta quien ha estado ahí siempre. Espero que os guste. (ONE SHOT)


NECROFILIA O COMO AMAR UN MUERTO.

 _La figura retorcida y blanquecina del vampiro se inclino ante la doncella que yacía durmiendo en la cama, ajena al peligro. Se inclinó ante a su víctima sin hacer a penas ruido y ante él, estaba el frágil cuello de ella, con la vena ligeramente marcada que lo incitaba a morder a la doncella y extraer hasta la última gota de sangre. Pero cuando sus afilados colmillos estaban a punto de rasgar la frágil piel, un rayo del sol salió por la ventana, haciéndole desaparecer para siempre._

 ___ Y con arreglo a la verdad, documéntase el milagro: a la misma hora cesó la gran mortandad, y como antes, los rayos victoriosos del sol llenos de vida disiparon las sombras del pájaro de mal agüero. _ Recitó la chica con aire solemne las últimas frases del guión de su película muda favorita.

_ Lydia… ¿alguna vez te cansarás de ver _Nosferatu?_

La chica dirigió una mirada al chico que le había formulado la pregunta y comenzó a recoger el rollo de la película de su cámara súper ocho.

_ Cuando tú te canses de mis besos.

El chico sonrió ligeramente y se acercó a su novia, aquella chica de pelo negro y piel blanca como la porcelana que le volvía loco. Comenzó a besarla lentamente para ir descendiendo lentamente hacia su cuello, paseando sus manos por la delicada figura de Lydia.

_ Será mejor que paremos, no es el momento _ Cortó de repente la chica. _ Ya sabes no estoy preparada.

_ No te preocupes, lo entiendo. Además ya va siendo hora de que vaya, aún tengo que estudiar… Hasta mañana.

El chico se despidió de su novia con un fugaz beso en los labios sin percatarse de que estaba siendo observado por una figura fantasmal desde el espejo de la habitación de Lydia.

_ _Aún tengo que estudiar… Hasta mañana_ _ Imitó la figura con voz burlona.

_ Beetlejuice… ¿por qué te metes tanto con Ed?

_ Porque es imbécil, ya te lo he dicho miles de veces.

_ ¿Y has venido sólo para recordarme tu opinión sobre mi novio?

_ A decir verdad no. Sólo vine para recordarte que mañana es Halloween y que como ya sabes, el mundo de los muertos puede mezclarse con el de los vivos y que como cada año podríamos hacer algo.

_ Lo siento, este año no. He quedado con Ed.

_ Ed, Ed y siempre Ed. Desde que estás con él parece como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Te tiene absorbida.

_ No es cierto. Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

El fantasma miró con enfado a su amiga antes de desaparecer. Quizás, pensó Lydia, que pudiera estar en lo cierto en lo de que pasaba mucho tiempo con su novio y que ya no le dedicaba tanto tiempo a su amistad como hacía antes. Pero Ed, aquel chico de ojos azules que amaba a los _Ramones,_ le había robado el corazón de una manera que ningún otro chico lo había hecho en sus dieciocho años de vida. Y lo que era más importante, él fue el primer chico que _realmente la vio_ cuando no era más que la chica que vestía de negro y pasaba desapercibida entre sus compañeras maquilladas y bien vestidas de su instituto. Lydia suspiró antes de ponerse su pijama negro con dibujos de arañas y meterse en la cama.

A la noche siguiente de Halloween, mientras todos los jóvenes se dedicaban a celebrarlo en fiestas donde abundaban el alcohol y las drogas, Lydia decidió alejarse de todo eso y enseñarle su lugar favorito a su novio.

_ Lydia será mejor que este sitio merezca la pena… Estaban a punto de poner la "Noche de los muertos vivientes" en la fiesta de Rony cuando me has sacado.

_ No te preocupes… estarás de vuelta antes de la hora de las brujas, te lo prometo.

La chica ataviada con un corsé y una falda larga de color negro, guió al chico a través de la parte antigua de la ciudad hasta llegar al cementerio. Una vez allí buscó el pequeño hueco que había en el viejo muro del cementerio, para después, deslizarse con Ed. Una vez dentro guió a su novio entre los nichos hasta la parte más alta del cementerio, donde se podía vislumbrar todo el extraño paisaje plagado de lápidas de mármol con los nombres de personas fallecidas hace mucho tiempo.

_ Y este es mi lugar favorito, ¿qué te parece Ed?

Ed abrió muchos los ojos azules e inspeccionó el lugar. A decir verdad no le extrañaba nada que Lydia le hubiese llevado al cementerio como idea de una cita romántica.

_ Que viniendo de ti, me parece un lugar de lo más normal.

Lydia sonrió y Ed comenzó a besarla, pero no de la misma manera que había hecho siempre, si no de una manera más salvaje.

_ Para Ed, me haces daño _ Se quejó Lydia mientras lo apartaba con brusquedad.

Pero lejos de parar, Ed siguió besándola mientras introducía una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de su novia. Antes esa situación, Lydia volvió a apartar a Ed, para después darle un enorme bofetón.

_ ¡Te he dicho que pares!

_ No te hagas la mojigata ahora. Sé que esté deseando que me acueste contigo… Todas sois iguales.

Ed se volvió abalanzar hacia Lydia, la cual intentaba deshacerse de él mientras no paraba de manosearle el pecho y sus muslos… Hasta que alguien o más bien algo hizo que parara de repente. Una figura fantasmal salió de repente entre las tumbas asustando a Ed y haciendo que se corriera despavorido hacia la salida del cementerio.

_ Gracias Beetlejuice _ Susurró Lydia sin levantar la vista del suelo _ Tenías razón, era un imbécil.

El fantasma observó a Lydia que en ese momento tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Era la primera vez desde que la conocía que la veía de esa manera. Desde que la conoció por casualidad hace algunos años, la había visto reír, suspirar por los poemas de Edgar A. Poe, emocionarse con las películas de terror en blanco y negro e incluso enfadarse. Pero no de esta forma, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Al principio Lydia se sorprendió, pero después respondió al abrazo y recordé que aquel extraño ser de otro mundo siempre había estado allí para ella. Que siempre había sido su único amigo y que él fue quien realmente la primera persona que se dio cuenta de que no era invisible.

Y casi por sorpresa, Lydia besó al fantasma. Un beso que hizo que el muerto corazón del espectro, latiera por primera vez desde hace siglos. Y allí entre las viejas tumbas y los retorcidos cipreses del cementerio, Lydia descubrió que es la necrofilia.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por haber leído mi pequeño one-shot. Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mi escribirlo. Un abrazo.**

 **Ami**


End file.
